


Don't Make Me Laugh

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Facebook: Draco's Den, Gen, Muggle Technology, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Being with one person for the rest of your life just doesn't make sense to Pansy.





	Don't Make Me Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here is my third drabble in 24 hours. I'll be honest and say this has never happened to me before! This was written for Draco's Den over on Facebook for the June (which means I'm finally caught up!) Roll A Drabble event. My roll landed me with Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, and a trope of Soulmates.
> 
> Grammarly did my beta work, so any other errors you may find are my own.
> 
> I own nothing in this story except the little plot that I was able to come up with.
> 
> Title: Don't Make Me Laugh  
> Pairing: Pansy Parkinson & Luna Lovegood  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: Being with one person for the rest of your life just doesn't make sense to Pansy.
> 
> Draco's Den is getting ready to host its first competition over the next few days. We'd love to have you as a member of the group! Come check us out on facebook.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this fun little drabble!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Pansy stared at the computer screen in disbelief. The words in front of her were pure insanity, and no one in their right mind could believe they were real. Who could possibly want to think that they were destined to love only one person for the rest of their lives? It sounded absolutely dreadful, and just the thought of it made her gag.

"That will never be me," she mumbled to herself, clicking on yet another story of long lost lovers brought together by some silly belief that they were soulmates. How she had found herself on this topic in the first place was still a mystery. She had been talking to Malfoy and his love for his supposed one and only, then the next thing she knew, she found herself at this internet cafe researching soulmates.

"Whatcha reading about?"

Pansy turned in the direction of the voice and rolled her eyes when she saw none other than Luna Lovegood hovering over her. Taking a deep breath, she painted a smile on her face and turned her full attention to the blonde. "Something I'm sure you believe in."

Luna leaned down and skimmed the screen momentarily. She nodded her head slowly as she stood back up. "Soulmates, huh? Are you researching out of curiosity or because you think you've found yours?"

Pansy tossed her head back with a laugh and shook her head furiously. "Absolutely not. I don't believe in silly things like soulmates."

"How can you not believe in soulmates?" Luna asked, sitting down in the chair beside Pansy. "Don't you think there is someone out there who is so head over heels in love with you that they see brilliant colors when they are around you or when they finally feel your lips on their fireworks go off around them?"

"Don't make me laugh," Pansy replied, shaking her head. "Those are just stories our parents used to tell us to make us believe in love."

Luna furrowed her brow at Pansy. "You mean to tell me you don't believe in love either."

"Love? No," Pansy said with a shrug. "Lust? Absolutely. In fact that the one thing that keeps me in the dating game nowadays."

"That's such a shame," Luna replied, frowning. "You're a gorgeous woman, Pansy Parkinson, and any man would be lucky to be your soulmate."

"Well, Luna, thank you for the compliment," she said, shoving her chair back from the table and standing as she closed out the windows on the screen. "I just don't think there's one special someone out there for me. I think there are a few guys that want to make me feel that way for a night or two."

"I have a feeling you'll find that one special someone, and you'll be happy to give up all those other guys," Luna called to her as she walked away. The only response was a fit of laughter as the raven-haired woman walked out the door of the cafe.


End file.
